Venganza
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: Mi padre fue asesinado. Mi noche de bodas fue arruinada. Porque el asesino fue nada mas y nada menos que mi comprometido. Jugare a su propio juego. Venganza. ¿Donde esta la vieja Courtney? Aqui mismo... Contenidos sexuales.


**Hola! ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien. Se preguntaran de este fic. Bueno... es para el concurso de fics de TDI. Estoy segura de que no ganara, es una verguenza agena jajaja .. pero no perdia nada con intentarlo. Me encanto escribirlo. Pienso que es una excelente venganza... sin mas que decir, ¡a leer!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah...

* * *

Los gritos, y ruidos por todas partes no me dejaban pensar. Atormentaban mi mente paso a paso. Me sentía sola, abandonada. Como si los seres mas queridos de mi vida, me hubiesen defraudado en el momento más importante que pueda haber vivido. Como, si todo estaría hecho. Como si no existiera la luz, y todo esté oscuro. Como si el… hubiera muerto.

Ya se que él no murió, pero otra persona si. Mi corazón esta devastado, hecho trizas. Yo sabía que haberme metido en ese tipo de enredo no era lo correcto, yo sabia que enamorarme de esa persona no estaba bien. Pero mis sentimientos hablaron por si mismos. Me controlaron. Controlaron mis cuerpos, mis acciones, y el corazón derrotó a la razón.

Fue un error. Todo fue un error. Parecía haber sido lo más hermoso que me pasó en la vida, pero estaba equivocada. Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría a mis espaldas, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de sus engaños, de sus manipulaciones.

Me alejé de toda la multitud de gente, y de protestos. Corrí con las lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Por alguna extraña razón que hasta yo desconozco, lo defendí, a el… al hombre que me estuvo usando, al que me manipuló a mis espaldas…. Al asesino de mis padres.

Mis decisiones precipitadas fluían solas, mientras que yo estaba decepcionada de mi misma por mis cambios emocionales, por mi forma de actuar, de ser… y todo se debe gracias a el.

Estaba decepcionada de mi misma. Mi orgullo se había desvanecido. Dejé que mi eterna felicidad se escapara, y ahora veo todo gris.

Ahora, estaba sentada a orillas del mar, llorando. Pensando como todo pasó tan rápido, y como pude ser tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta de lo que en realidad era todo esto.

¿Por qué hay tantas traiciones en el mundo? ¿Por qué el mundo tiene que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué… la persona que creí que en realidad me amaba, todo este tiempo me estuvo mintiendo… por venganza?

No se la razón, no me importa. Pero el lo hizo, y eso no requiere de un perdón. No merece una disculpa, merece un merecido. ¿Pero que mas puedo hacer? No puedo evitar los sentimientos que tengo hacia el, no puedo mentir ni engañar, no puedo negarlo porque ya pasé esa etapa de negación, y la triste y desgraciada verdad es que lo amo.

No se como ocurrió, solo se que pasó, y eso me esta atormentando. No tengo palabras para decir lo que siento, pues es horrible.

Me detuve a observar las olas del mar, como se movían con paciencia y tranquilidad, relajante. La lentitud de su movimiento, tan lento y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. El cielo, negro. Era de noche. No fue un buen momento para hacer una boda, pero así lo quisimos.

Aunque hablar en plural, ya no me gustaba, el siempre me estuvo usando. Manipulador.

Mi vestido blanco se estaba ensuciando… que importaba. No me servirá para el futuro, pues juro y prometo no volver a enamorarme nunca más en mi vida. Y lo recordare, a el, como el insensible que se aprovechó de mis sentimientos para atacarme no solamente a mi, si no que también a mi familia.

Se olvidaron de la novia, de la que se iba a casar. Honestamente, lo prefería así. Maldita sea este mundo, maldita sea esta cruel realidad, maldita sean las personas como el…

No se que hacer. Dolor. Quiero venganza y siento decepción. No tenía claro lo que quería, las ideas divulgaban en mi mente, pero lo único que lograban era confundirme aún más.

Tenía ganas de tirar todo a la deriva, tenía ganas de que nada hubiese pasado, hasta me arrepiento de haber nacido.

No se si es mi culpa todo esto, pero por alguna razón me siento culpable. Yo se que fue mi culpa enamorarme de alguien como el, pero todo paso tan rápido que no pude evitarlo. Debí habérmelo imaginado, alguien tan rebelde, un delincuente conocido no era la mejor opción que había para mí. Muchas personas me lo han dicho, pero estaba ciega… gracias a el.

Siempre imagine a mi príncipe de sueños, a un hombre responsable, inteligente, respetuoso, generoso y demás. Alguien sensible, que me entienda y me aconseje, no alguien que finge amarme mientras me apuñalaba por detrás.

No se como y cuando, lo único que se es que me sentí atraída por la persona equivocada. Cometí varios errores de mi vida, pero el peor que he cometido, sin duda era haberme comprometido con el.

Fui engañada, por el, por sus promesas…

Soy una estúpida por no darme cuenta, por perderme en aquellos bellos ojos, por sentirme atraída por el… por no hacerle caso a mi cabeza, y a los demás que me lo advirtieron.

El amor te ciega, te engaña, el amor es pureza… Amé. Amé como si nunca fuera a doler, y cometí un grave error.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, sabía perfectamente quien era. Se agachó, y se sentó, hasta estar a mi nivel, y me dedicó una mirada comprensiva. No hacían faltas palabras. Bridgette siempre me apoyó y estuvo para lo que la necesitara, y en esta situación la necesitaba, más que nunca.

Ella me entendía, sabía perfectamente como me sentía. Comprendía mi dolor, y me ayudaba. Sabía que no quería hablar…

Solamente quería, llorar en silencio, sufrir en silencio. Envolví mi cabeza entre mis manos, mientas que las apoyaba en mis rodillas.

Mi padre fue asesinado, nunca supimos quien lo había hecho. En mi noche de bodas, descubrí que mi comprometido lo había asesinado.

¿Se imaginan como me siento? No lo creo. Me siento peor de lo que se imaginan. Nunca tuve tantas ganas de morir como en este momento. Quiero venganza… pero no puedo dañarlo… ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que lo amo.

Cuando lo conocí, jamás creí admitirlo. Pero es cierto, lo amo… pero ya no mas. El saldrá de mi vida para siempre. Me costará hacerlo, pero no tengo elección. ¿Cómo amar, a la persona que mató a tu padre?

Y yo… no entiendo como, pero lo defendí. Lo odio, lo amo, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero de algo estoy completamente segura… no quiero volver a ver su rostro, jamás.

Escuché sollozos desde lejos, miré para atrás. Mi madre estaba llorando acompañada de personas de mi familia. Eso me hizo sentir peor. Por mi culpa… todo es culpa mía. Por culpa de mis impulsos, de mi estupidez, por enamorarme de ese idiota. Ahg. ¿Por qué no morir ahora?

Bridgette volvió a tocar mi hombro, indicando que volteé hacia ella.

- Vamos Court… tenemos que irnos – Me susurró. Yo suspiré resignada y traté de poner fuerzas para levantarme.

Siempre he sido muy fuerte. Pero aquel dardo que apuntaron a mi corazón, eliminó todas mis fortalezas. Me siento una débil individua. Una débil mujer que no lucha por lo que quiere, una que se rinde fácilmente. No me siento yo.

Me levanté sin ganas y caminé al lado de Bridgette, cabizbaja.

Me desvanecí lentamente, mientras la ventana de mi auto se mojaba, a causa de la lluvia. Mientras yo, no paraba de llorar.

**[….]**

- Todo esto es culpa de la muchacha – Escuchaba gritar, desde el piso de debajo de mi casa.

- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa! ¡Estaba enamorada!

- Enamorada… ¿De un delincuente? ¿Cómo puede ser... viniendo de nuestra familia?

Mi familia discutía. Para algunos yo tenía la culpa, mientras que para otros no. Yo, estaba indecisa. Me sentía culpable, mientras que al mismo tiempo me repitía que no era culpa mía, parece que mi orgullo no desapareció del todo.

No podía seguir escuchando eso.

Todos cometemos errores en la vida, pero este error es el peor que alguien en toda la existencia de la humanidad podría haber cometido. Ame, confíe, me traicionaron y mató a mi padre. No es una linda historia.

Mi rostro estaba seco, creo que ya me había quedado sin lágrimas. No tenía a nadie a mi lado, solo a mi misma. Solo me tenía a mi, a la idiota que se dejo llevar por el pervertido mas grande de la vida. Que idiota.

- ¡Basta! ¿¡Creen que yo quise esto? ¿Cree que yo quise que mi padre muriera! ¿¡Creen que me gustó? ¿¡Creen que yo sabía que pasaría! – Les grité, mientras las lágrimas invadían mi rostro.

Dominada por mis impulsos, a los cuales ya los estoy odiando, salí de la casa y me subí a la camioneta.

Conducía, hasta llegar a un lugar al cual nunca en mi vida me imaginé que iría. Con solo pensar en el, me daba escalofríos. Las calles estaban solitarias, no había ni una sola persona en ellas. El asfalto estaba húmedo, no ha dejado de llover desde anoche. No me importó salir con todo el maquillaje corrido, con mis ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, con las ojeras bien marcadas por no poder dormir en toda la noche. No me importaba en absoluto.

Todo estaba oscuro, o al menos eso me parecía. Le tenía temor a estas calles, nunca he andado por aquí.

Llegué. Me bajé insegura del vehículo.

El lugar era cerrado, no había escapatoria. Tenía cámaras por todos lados. Me acerqué hacia la puerta principal. Le expliqué al jefe de policía lo sucedido.

- Si tan solo… me dejara verlo un momento… por favor – Pedí entre sollozos.

El asintió comprendiendo mi dolor, y me llevó hasta su celda. Lo habían detenido luego de que nos enteráramos de la mala noticia. Yo… lo defendí, y sinceramente no tengo idea de porque lo hice.

Tenía miedo, estaba invadida en el temor. Los presos me miraban amenazantes, de seguro ha de preguntarse que hace una mujer como yo en este lugar. Traté de no darles importancia, solo había uno aquí que me importaba.

Lo vi. Estaba sentado, en una especie de banquito. Encerrado, entre las celdas de acero. Sin salida. No se si estaba triste, o simplemente estaba fingiendo. No me sorprende. Estaba cabizbajo. Mientras sostenía con sus manos una calavera de madera.

- Evans, te buscan – Le informó el policía cortantemente.

Levantó la vista. Yo trague saliva. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. He cometido tantos errores últimamente…. Que ya no se nada. Estoy perdida en el mundo. Se levantó animado por la esperanza de verme, o al menos eso me hubiera imaginado. Nunca pensé que esto me pasaría. Nunca me visualicé a mí, a Courtney… a la misma Courtney Rumsfeld, en una cárcel… visitando a un hombre, del cual se enamoró.

Estaba del otro laco de la celda, apoyado en ella, con las manos tocándola queriendo salir de allí lo más antes posible.

- Perdón – Se disculpó – No fue mi culpa… te juro que me obligaron a hacerlo.

No sabía si creerle o no, tantas personas me han decepcionado a lo largo de esta vida que ya no se si me están mintiendo o no. Yo confié en el, y no se si volver a hacerlo. Traté de articular alguna palabra.

No quiero que mire hacia mí, no podré aguantar. Esa mirada que me llega al cuerpo, me impide hablar. Nunca me sentí tan sola como cuando ayer, cuando entendí. Nunca te tuve, nunca te perdí. No quiero verlo, no quiero tocarlo, mi piel se quema, mi corazón se destroza, y yo me desvanezco. Lloro por el, el no es para mi.

- Princesa enserio perdón, no tenía elección. Era eso… o vos. Entiendo si no querés volver a hablarme y demás… pero así soy yo, tenés que aceptarlo. Perdón. – Tocó mi mejilla, secó la gota que había escapado de mis ojos. Bajaban con más rapidez.

No se como explicar lo que siento en estos momentos.

Y… lo sentí a mi lado. Pero no como aquel asesino, como aquel delincuente… sino como aquel muchacho, que me logró enamorar con aquellos hermosos y hipnotizantes ojos verde azulados.

Pero a la vez lo sentí… como aquel delincuente, que asesinó a mis padres… y me usó todo este tiempo. Como aquel insensible, idiota, inútil, y mujeriego chico.

Me miró, con esa mirada encantadora. Con esa mirada de la cual me enamoré. Lo amo. Lo amo demasiado. Pero no puedo… no es para mi. Y… menos sabiendo de que es el asesino de mi padre.

Mi mente me daba vueltas. ¿A quien elegir? No podía estar con el, no después de lo que paso. Juré no volver a verlo, pero últimamente no estoy cumpliendo con mis promesas. Ya no me reconozco. No se que me paso. No se en que fallé. No se como fue que me enamoré. No se como me deje engañar. Últimamente ya no se nada.

Tomo mi mano. Yo no correspondí. La alejé lentamente, mientras me encaminé de nuevo con el jefe de policías. No mire para atrás, no quería hacerlo.

- Quiero liberarlo. – Exigí. – El dinero no es problema.

¿Qué le pasó a la vieja Courtney? ¿Dónde está? ¿Desapareció?

**[….]**

- Princesa… Gracias. No puedo creer que sigás confiando en mí. Te amo, no te miento – Mentiras. Puras mentiras.

- No sigo confiando en vos. Simplemente no podía dejarte ir. Pero voy a hacer el intento.

Se quedo atónito. No esperaba esa reacción. Y la verdad, es que yo tampoco.

Tengo que dejarlo marchar, por más de que me duela. Mi corazón no puede estar peor, esta lo suficientemente dañado. No dudo que me asesine en un día de estos. El dolor que recorre por mis venas y mi sangre es lo más horripilante que he sentido en toda mi vida.

Lo dejé así. Atónito. Ya se que no sufrirá tanto como yo estoy sufriendo.

Me marché. Volví a mi hogar. Toda mi familia se sorprendió al verme. Me estuvieron buscando. Pensaron que haría alguna locura, y la hice.

Me alisté para el funeral. Y luego sería el entierro. Traté de no llorar, algun día me quedaré sin agua. No puedo superarlo.

No dije una palabra en todo el camino. Ni tampoco lloré. Seguramente ya me liberé lo suficiente. Puede ser que estaba loca, comportándome como una sicópata, y todo por su culpa.

Si no lo hubiera conocido, si no me hubiera dejado influenciar por el, por sus rebeldes actitudes. Si el no me hubiera conquistado, esto jamás hubiera pasado.

¿Pero que puedo decir? … No se si fue su actitud de arrogante, de pervertido, su sonrisa seductora, o algo más lo que me volvió loca. Yo nunca hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos hacia el, prácticamente no recuerdo cuando lo hice. Bah… a quien engaño, lo recuerdo a la perfección.

Ese reality show cambió mi vida en todos los sentidos. A veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera inscripto. Pero… si no lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubiera conocido. Otra cosa de la que me arrepiento.

Partimos de la casa, solamente observaba a mi madre llorar. Yo ya me había liberado completamente… o al menos eso esperaba. Bridgette siempre estaba para ayudarme, pero en este momento no necesitaba ayuda de nadie más. Solamente yo podía comprenderme.

¿Qué le paso a mis fuerzas? ¿A mi valentía? ¿Se fueron? No lo se. Pero no las encuentro por ningún lado.

**[….]**

Allí estaba el cuerpo de mi padre. Justo delante de mis ojos. Estaba ahí… rodeado de personas… muerto.

No podía soportar esta carga… no podía. Ya se lo que iba a ser… esto es la venganza.

Me fui sin importar los comentarios y murmuros. Tomé mi PDA y marqué.

- ¿Duncan? Voy para tu departamento.

**[….]**

Jamás me imagine en esta situación, y menos sabiendo que me traicionó. Pero todo esto era una venganza.

Toqué la puerta de su departamento. Inmediatamente en el momento que el me atendió, bese sus labios con mucha intensidad, con pasión. Sus labios eran calidos, suaves, como terciopelo. Los extrañaba. La intensidad nos invadía a ambos, la pasión… No debo disfrutarlo… pero… ¿A quien engaño? Lo estoy haciendo.

- Te amo Duncan Evans. No me importa que hayas asesinado a mi padre.

Me colgué en su pecho, lo envolví con mis piernas, mientras el me cargaba, llevándome a todos lados de la casa. Nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas. El calor invadía cada parte de mi cuerpo. Despeinaba su mohawk, mientras el acariciaba y manoseaba mi espalda. Le quité la camiseta ferozmente, mientras el quitaba mi vestido. Bajé sus bermudas. Prendas de ropa se esparcían por toda la casa. Jugabamos con nuestras lenguas.

Pasamos por la cocina, la oportunidad perfecta para agarrar lo que quería. Tomé un objeto, parte de mi venganza. Seguimos con el momento. El besaba mi cuello con intensidad. Llegamos a su dormitorio. Me acostó sobre la cama. Y empezó a hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

La lengua del chico transitaba cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Creo que era innecesario informar que ya nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos. El lamía, y disfrutaba cada segundo. No puedo dudarlo, yo también lo hacía.

El placer era inexplicable, gemía ante la pasión.

**[…..]**

Me desperté. O mejor dicho, fingí despertarme. El estaba completamente dormido. Genial. Esta es la venganza.

Aquel objeto que tome de la cocina. Lo escondí. Lo saqué de el lugar en el cual lo había ocultado. Lo aprecie. Un cuchillo. Un filoso, grande, y temeroso cuchillo para ser exactos.

Lo toqué con mis dedos mientras una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? … Estaba haciendo realidad mi venganza.

Es cierto, lo amo. Pero también amaba a mi padre… y un traidor, abusador como el no se merece mi amor.

Lo contemplé una vez mas a el, durmiendo como un supuesto angelito que no es. Revoleé el cuchillo por los aires.

- Adiós Duncan, mi amor – Susurré.

.

.

.

¿Qué le pasó a la vieja Courtney? ¿Dónde está? ¿Desapareció?

…. No… esta aquí mismo.

* * *

Bueno... eso es todo. Ya se que esta horrible, y aunque sea paara un concurso me gustaria qe me dejaaran reviews :D


End file.
